Wehmacht
The Wehmacht is the name of the personal Honor Gaurd that exists within House Lovie, under the command of the Patriarch of House Lovie, or the King of the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Wehmacht is the largest of any of the honor gaurds of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and this would appear obvious as it is the royal families personal army, and is paid for with the vast sums of money controlled by House Lovie. The Wehmacht is heavily used as a source of order for the recently created Order of the Red Dragon, and for this reason many of the ranks are completely identical in both forces. The Wehmacht grew during the events of the Driving Tide when William Lovie needed his own personal army to allow him more control during the events of the conflict. After the war the Wehmacht annexxed large amounts of forces as William Lovie was paid tribute in men by many of the houses and minor kingdoms that he took control of during the capture of the Valley. During the constant conflicts that followed the creation of the Kingdom of Lucerne, it was always with the Wehmacht being at the center of these conflicts that turned them from a simple house on house problem to a problem of the realm. Wherever the Wehmacht went the resistence to the leadership of House Lovie swiftly ended behind it, and this was true during the nearly every conflict fought that involved the Wehmacht. Organization Ranks of the Wehrmacht Reich Marshal The Grand Marshal is the overal commander of the Wehmacht and as an apointee from the members of House Lovie since he has control over such a large amount of the House Lovie forces, he is usually a member of the family himself, or the most loyal person they can find. See Also : Hayden Percy Hayden Percy is the son of Gweneth, and Gwain Percy making him a member of and the Patriarch of House Percy. Hayden met Joanne Highmore during his youth, and during this meeting they fell in love, and thus when he turned eighteen he forced his parents to allow him to marry her, and they have been married happily ever since. With Joanne Highmore he has four children in the form of Conrad, Eginhard, Carla, and Corina Percy of which his son Conrad is the heir of House Percy and is also a member of the Wehrmacht where he works alonside his father, his son Eginhard leads the personal forces of House Percy since his brother and father both are members of the House Lovie forces, his daughter Carla became a member of the Order of the Green Dragon following its creation, and his final daughter Corina works alongside her brother Eginhard and is basically the administrative leader of House Percy. Hayden Percy was born at a time that placed House Percy at the most powerful they had ever been in the history of the house. During his youth his father had created strong alliances with James Lovie, and the elderly king had knighted him, and placed him in a position of being the sworn house of House Highmore where they could be involved in the heirchy of House Lovie. As Hayden grew up he was sent into the Lucernian Academy where he would befriend Bill Lovie, and in this friendship he joined the Wehrmacht and would rise in the force following his survival of the Battle of Lyons. When he returned his friend placed him as a Field Marshal inside the Wehrmacht and this huge promotion gave him an incredible amount of power as he sat on the Wehrmacht War Council. Following the rise of William Lovie III. Hayden would become the Reich Marshal thus the leader of the entire Wehrmacht. Field Marshal Category:Honor Gaurd